bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Enderr
Enderr '(lit, Albanian for Dream Come True, 梦想成真) is a Succubus of Hell that has comitted her loyalty to Ye Haizi, alongside Bukuri, her fellow 'sister'. The reason for joining the Arrancar is for her powerful status as Vasto Lorde. Each of the sisters has take various roles in aiding the girl, or simply just being her friends. Appearance The appearance of Enderr is very simple; but all in all, a stoic beauty. Feautring pale violet hair, reaching around her curved succubi horns. Bright yellow orbs in her eyes, her skin tone adding to the beauty in her comparison. A choker around her neck with a large bell attached is used as a symbol of being owned by her mistress Ye Haizi, as well as being used to give foes a warning against her attacks, mimicing her mistress' attack pattern. A single tank-top worn, straps going over her shoulder, she features black shorts, and parades that this is all the type of clothe she'll wear. Black sandal styled boots are worn over her feet, as a means for traction; retaining some relaxation. Personality Background Abilities Being a Succubus has granted Enderr various abilities; and a released Demon Form. These abilities are a constant and precursor to what her Demon Form can tell. Her Demon Form is her Succubi body; her ''True body underneath the illusion she holds in the real world. *'''Slow Down: When Enderr so chooses, she may raise her hand towards her foes, and release a flux of deterrent. This energy causes the enemies reflexes, muscles, and synapses slow down to an excrutiating rate, causing their bodies to appear in a slow-motion matter. This can easily allow for Enderr to take them down. A strong will can hinder the effect, but can not overall shatter them. The effect dissipates over a matter of a minute or two. *'Speed Up': When Enderr so chooses, she may pour out a flux of energy into her own body, or pointing to an ally, into their body. When she does this, Enderr causes their nerves, reflexes, muscles and synapses to increase three fold. This aids them in moving at incredibly high rates and allows them to become stronger in a fight. *'Take Away': When Enderr so chooses; she may choose to erase the spiritual energy used from an allies attack, which in the long run will steal away the attack they previously used; destroying it, as if it never existed. However, the larger and more powerful energy erased, the more energy Enderr must use to erase said attack. Demon Form ﻿To release her true form, Enderr must state the command, Dwindle Away. *'Demon Form': The appearance of Enderr's true form is a Succubi form with now enhanced abilities. Hair growing reaching down to the calfs of her legs, now a lighter shade, it is placed into twin braids on either side of her neck, tied with blue knots. Her horns elongating and curving more so, they now pull out from her face on either side, two decorations endoring either horn, encircling them in gold. Her shirt resembling a tabard with a heart shape cut out of the middle, it's colors sporting her theme, pink and purple. Black fur fringe covers her neck and shoulders, the tabard snips out in a tower shape near the bottom, with slits going down the side. Black wrapping goes around each arm, with blackened leather gauntlets going from her elbows to her wrists. Black straps also going across her thigh and down, she wears blackened leather thigh-high, high-heeled boots for her leg-wear. *'Demon Form Special Ability': When entering this state, Enderr has the ability the natural ability to take on the form of any being she has come into contact with, right down to their physical mass, and natural abilities, but incapable of taking on their spiritual pressure, or their spiritual abilities. *'Face Your Desires': By submerging the area in her presence, Enderr can control a part of her opponent's body in an attempt to throw them off their game. This primarily being the foe's head. Forcing her foe to look directly to her, doing so allowing a team attack capable from her partners. It would be no different if she told her foe to face an entirely different being. The only catch being that the foe MUST face a being, and only a being, unliving objects, or a location will not affect the foe. *'Abyssal Envy': In this ability, she makes the battlefield a game, with the winner living, or loser dying. By summoning thousands of dark blades, hanging lazily in the sky above, each sword attuned to deal direct and deadly damage to the foe's being and soul as a whole. Slowly, a single blade falls, and as time draws by, the slow falling single sword, begins to change into several medium sped up swords, and at last, hundreds of speeding swords dropping straight to the ground. The swords will continually conjure themselves up as long as the opponent's soul is in existance, making the game never-ending. The only way to win, is for the center heart of Enderr's chest to be stabbed, or touched. However, Enderr will do whatever it takes not to be touched. *'Deviant Imagination': By conjuring energy from her soul, Enderr can create weapons of various kind, unique to her being for her to use. The power depending on the weapon she produces, she commonly uses whips, daggers, tonfa, or chakrams for her choice of weapons. *'Can't Touch This': By binding both her weapon, and her foe's weapon to their soul, and into their hands, Enderr begins a game of 'brutal tag'. The object being, not to be the last person tagged. If you are, the damage dealt to you up till the timer ends, is doubled on your being. The only way to tag another player, is for harm the foe with the weapon that you are currently wielding; making this a bloody and face-paced game. Relationships Quotes "I want!" (About anything in general that's shiny or jeweled) "Oh, oh, tell me... what is your utmost desire...? I'm sure I could give it to you." "A blade singer; that's what I am. I sing of your blade, and how it keeps on missing me, cute, ain't it?" Trivia Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Character